Un Shinobi y una Maga
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Juvia Loxar miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, maga del elemento agua. Uchiha Itachi, ninja renegado y miembro de la organización Akatsuki Durante una misión Juvia termina en el mundo shinobi, donde conoce a cierto Uchiha. Un mundo totalmente nuevo, para ella pero ahí conocera el verdader amor, que pasara? Regresara a Fiore? Si quieran saberlo pasen a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL Y NARUTO ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA ORIGINAL**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les teraigo una nueva historia con una pareja totalmente opuesta, este primer capítulo es importante para el desarrollo de la historia espero sugerencias, felicitaciones jejeje ok no**

**Me he quebrado muchísimo la cabeza con esta historia espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 1: LA NUEVA JUVIA**

Una peliazul se encontraba toda derramada sobre una mesa en el bar de cierto gremio.

-Juvia que tienes? -pregunto una rubia que se acerco al verla tan deprimida

-Juvia está triste porque Gray-sama no la quiere

-oh comprendo- dijo y se sentido frente a ella- no te deprimas

-pero Juvia no entiende porque Gray-sama no la ve diferente a las demás mujeres

-tal vez estés haciendo algo mal -dijo una peliblanca tras ella

-Mirajene-san tiene razon -dijo una chica de lentes que también se acerco

-porque no cambias tú aspecto? un cambio de look no te caería mal- dijo Mirajene

-y usa algo más atrevido -sugirió Evergreen

-también puede que Gray no sea el indicado para ti

-Lucy-san dice eso porque quiere a Gray-sama para ella sola -dijo la chica con un aura oscura

-vamos Juvia tranquila -dijo la rubia calmandola

-mira haste el cambio de look primero y luego ya veremos que más puedes hacer -dijo la peliblanca

-mmm Juvia cree que tal vez sea buena idea -respondió la chica pensativa

-bien está decidido y yo te ayudare

-pero...

-vamos de una vez -dijo Evergreen y se llevó arrastrando a Juvia

-pobre Juvia espero que este bien -dijo Lucy

-nadie sabe de ropa atrevida mejor que Evergreen

-exacto, sólo espero que no sea demasiado atrevido

* * *

-estas lista

-Juvia está avergonzada- dijo la peliazul mientras se veía en el espejo del vestidor

-no, te vez increíble, veras como todos irán tras de ti

-pero Juvia sólo quiere que Gray-sama sea el único que vaya tras ella

-bueno también el, pero no está mal que téngas otras opciones, ahora lo siguiente es tú actitud

-como?

-mira tienes la actitud clásica de una chica inocentey eso es bueno, lo único malo es que siempre hablas en tercera persona sobre ti misma debes cambiar eso

-de acuerdo, con tal de que Gray-sama quiera a Juvia

-bien y otra cosa ya no lo acoses, mira ya sabe medio mundo que lo amas excepto el porque es de lento aprendizaje así que lo que harás es muy simple

-que debe hacer Juvia?

-ignorarlo por completo

-pero...

-sí lo ignoras creera que ya no te importa y entonces se empezara a Preguntar porque y es cuando te empezara a buscar

-oh ya veo, buen plan

-lo se, bien creo que ya compramos suficiente- dijo y la arrastro fuera

Cuando el día término Juvia y Evergreen iban con varias bolsas de ropa, gracias a kami que la peliazul tenía unos buenos ahorros, al llegar a Fairy Hills se toparon con Lucy, Cana y las hermanas Strauss.

-Wow Juvia -dijo Lisana sorprendida

-te vez increíble -alabo Lucy

-ja tenía razon -celebró Evergreen

-y a que se debe el cambio? -pregunto Cana

-Gray -respondieron al unísono Lucy, Mirajeane y Evergreen

-ah entiendo, nee Juvia te gustaría que te leyera el futuro?

-es una buena idea -dijo Lisana

-pero...

-vamos -dijo Lucy emocionada y arrastro a la peliazul a su habitación

Cuando todas llegaron a la habitación de Juvia agarraron varias almohadas y se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de vidrio.

-bien veamos -dijo Cana y barajeo sus cartas -aquí dice que te irá bien en tus misiones y en el amor ...

-que dice? -preguntaron todas al unísono

-interesante -susurro para sí misma, suspiro, guardo sus cartas y miro a la chica fijamente- Juvia en un par de días tú chico ideal aparecerá

-WII! -celebró la chica brincando de felicidad- Gray-sama al fin querrá a Juvia

-es genial -dijeron Lisana y Lucy

-me alegro mucho por ti -la felicito Mirajene

-no me refería a Gray -interrumpió Cana

-pero entonces?- pregunto Evergreen

-que su chico ideal no es Gray, es otro

-QUEEE?! p... pero Gray-sama es el único para Juvia

-oh vamos es maravilloso que conozcas otro chico además estoy segura que el tonto de Gray se pondrá celoso ja me imagino la cara que podrá- dijo burlona Evergreen

-no no no, Juvia se niega a querer a otro que no sea Gray-sama, me niego

-hay esta niña deberías aprovechar- dijo Cana- pero si tu no quieres haya tu

-no te pongas así tal vez ese chico nunca llegué -la consolo la maga estelar

-yo casi nunca fallo -dijo Cana con los ojos entrecerrados

-sólo piensalo -dijo Lissan a la peliazul que asintio

* * *

Estaba nerviosa y levemente sonrojada, pues todo los que la veían se detenían a observarla.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del gremio y recordó los consejos de las chicas.

_1-No hablar más en tercera persona. (Evergreen)_

_2-Sientete bella, autoestima al máximo. (Lucy)_

_3-Al caminar vista al frente, cabeza en alto y que tus pasos sean ligeros, con gracia. (Mirajene)_

_4-Ignora a cualquier baka que te diga cosas ofensivas. (Lissana)_

_5-No te cierres a las posibilidades, sí un chico LINDO te habla se amable pero no fácil. (Cana)_

Respiro profundamente y con una gran sonrisa entró, el gremio como de costumbre estaba lleno de gritos y risas, pero en cuanto los miembros vieron a Juvia entrar se hizo el silencio.

En la barra vio a Mirajene con Lissana y Lucy la cual la veían emocionadas y le sonreían dandole ánimos.

Cruzó la puerta e ignoro todo a su alrededor pero sin mostrarse indiferente ni sentirse superior, sus pasos eran ligeros y suaves, sintió todas las miradas puestas en ella, por el rabillo del ojo vio a varios de sus compañeros con la boca abierta, distinguió a Gazille el cual la miraba con una ceja arqueada, a su lado Lily permanecía de brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa.

Llegó hasta la barra y se sentó junto a Lucy, cruzó sus piernas delicadamente y comenzó a comer el desayuno que Lissana le había servido, suspiro soñadoramente al sentir el delicioso sabor de la comida inundar su boca.

-KAWAI!- gritaron todos los varones a coro con los ojos en forma de corazones

En un rincón Natsu y Gray habían detenido su habitual pelea, el moreno observó a la chica que había llegado, ladeo la cabeza confundido pues se le hacia conocida pero no recordaba donde la había visto.

La chica llevaba una camiseta tipo corset de strapless color azul cielo con una torera encima del mismo color, un short corto color negro bajo este unas medias negras a la altura de las rodillas con unas botas del mismo color. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta con un flequillo de lado, no iba maquillada.

-de donde eres?

-como te llamai?

-quieres salir conmigo?

-quieres que te ayude en algo?

Eran las preguntas que más resonaban producto de la multitud masculina que había rodeado a Juvia, las chicas que la habían ayudado la observaban divertidas.

Una peliroja cruzó la puerta en ese instante y curiosa se acerco a la multitud, al ver el motivo de tanto escándalo su boca se abrió en una gran O..o.

Empujo a todos y se sentó al lado de la chica donde comenzó a comer un pastel de fresas, volteó y analizo a la chica, segundos después asintio fervientemente como sí la aprobara.

-no te queda nada mal Juvia -dijo de pronto

**TRES PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS EN EL AIRE.**

***PROCESANDO NUEVA INFORMACIÓN***

-QUEEE?!- grito el gremio completo en shock

-Ju... Juvia-san?- pregunto una tímida niña peliazul con coletas y la aludida asintio- wow te vez increíble-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-gracias -dijo con una sonrisa

-JUVIA?!-grito/pregunto de nuevo la mayoría con las mandibulas en el suelo y los ojos como platos

Sintió una mirada penetrante en ella, volteó y se dio cuenta que quién la veía era Gray que se veía sumamente sorprendido. Ella le sonrió y se volteó de nuevo hacia Erza que la había comenzado a interrogar.

-Juvia -susurro el y por un momento al verla sonreír se sintió extrañamente amsioso

Después de responder todo lo que le preguntaron, se dirigio al tablón de anuncios a elegir un trabajo, al final eligió uno a su parecer normal, y después de notificarselo a la peliblanca se despidió de todos y salió.

Al pasar cerca de Natsu y Gray sólo les sonrió a los dos.

-mmm veamos la paga es buena, y sólo tengo que hayar un espejo de mano color plata con una piedra rara color azul turquesa en el mango, según esto lo perdieron a las afueras de la ciudad del lado sureste, oh es cerca del bosque será fácil- pensó

Y así Juvia se encamino a buscar ese objeto sin saber que

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores lamento muchisimo el haber tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic, pero he estado algo ocupada.**

**Ichimaruuu: Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, y la pareja que he elegi, gracias por leer.**

**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario y si se que es super extraña esta idea que tuve jejeje, pero me alegro que lo encuentres interesante. Lamento mucho el haber tardado espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 2: EL AZABACHE DE OJOS ROJOS**

Observo de nuevo el lugar, pero nada era la tercera vez que revisaba, pero ni rastro del espejo.

Suspiro frustrada, saco un sándwich de su bolso y comenzó a comerlo, pero para su desgracia un ave que paso cerca de ella se lo arrebato.

-eh? NOO! ESPERA!- grito y comenzó a correr tras el ave

Vio al ave aterrizar en lo alto de un árbol, fruncio el ceño, pero decidió subir a recuperar su única comida que llevaba. Al llegar a la cima observó que no quedaba nada. Suspiro abatida, pero un ligero brillo de entre las ramas atrajo su atención. Lo tomo y observó que era el espejo que buscaba.

Sonrió feliz, tan feliz estaba que uno de sus pies resbaló de la rama, provocando que cayera.

-AH!- grito y por instinto cerro los ojos, un resplandor azul la envolvió.

Aterrizó sobre un arbusto, abrió los ojos y se levanto.

-creí que me dolería más -pensó confundida- bueno supongo que no importa

Se sacudió algunas hojas de la ropa y comenzó a caminas, noto la diferencia del lugar, y se extraño de no encontrar el camino, creyendo que se había alejado demasiado decidió caminar un poco más.

Pudo ver que a unos metros adelante de ella iba un hombre, se apresuró en alcanzarlo tal vez el podría orientarla.

Sólo unos pocos metros le faltaban, cuando de pronto algo pasó rozando su cabeza. Por reflejo se agacho, alzó la vista y vio que la persona que lo había lanzado era aquel, bueno no era un señor como creía. Sino un un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos extrañamente rojos. Vestía una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas.

Se sonrojo al sentir su mirada penetrante, la estaba examinando.

-quién eres y porque me estas siguiendo?-interrogo el con una hermosa voz pero en un tono frío

-bueno yo...

-responde -ordenó y nuevamente lanzó algo contra ella

-ESPERA..! -exclamo sorprendida apenas esquivando el objeto

En un segundo el había desaparecido, sintió su presencia frente a ella, y antes de poder moverse, el clavo algo parecido a un cuchillo en su pecho. Pero como era normal su cuerpo se convirtió en agua salvando su vida.

El azabache salto hacia atrás, mirándola más serio (sí era posible), ella no se movió pero lo fulmino con la mirada.

-eso no fue amable además yo no le he hecho nada para que trate de matarme

-no es una civil, pero tampoco parece ser una kunoichi, sin embargo parece que posee ciertas habilidades- pensó el azabache mientras analizaba a la peliazul- que es lo que quieres?-

-estoy pérdida y me gustaría saber dónde estoy -respondió apenada Juvia

El azabache entrecerró los ojos confundido, pues nunca se imaginó una respuesta así.

-estas en el bosque del silencio a las afueras el país del arroz -respondió y se giró para irse

-bosque del silencio? país del arroz?-pensó confundida -am disculpé, Fiore queda lejos?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

El azabache se detuvo y nuevamente se giró a verla.

-Fiore? tal vez sea un pueblo pequeño- pensó el-sigue este sendero y al final hallaras un pueblo, tal vez ahí te puedan orientar

-gracias -respondió con una sonrisa y pasó rápidamente a su lado

* * *

-Fiore?

-sí oba-san

-no tengo idea de que hablas niña -respondió la señora frente a ella

-pero seguramente ha oído del gremio Fairy Tail, es muy famoso, mire yo pertenezco ahí- dijo mientras le mostraba la marca azul de su pierna izquierda

-estas loca niña, yo nunca he oído de ese lugar y menos de ese tal gremio, así que sí no vas a comprar nada vete

-pero

-pero nada, shu shu que me espantas a los clientes

-lamento haberla molestado -dijo con un aura deprimida y se alejó de ahí

Observó a su alrededor, era un pueblo no muy pequeño ni muy grande, estaba en el mercado pues creyó que ahí sería más fácil conseguir algo de información, pero a las 7 personas que pregunto le dieron la misma respuesta. No tenían idea de donde estaba Fiore ni mucho menos conocían o habían oído del gremio.

Hizo una mueca al oír su estómago gruñir, necesitaba comer así que revisó su bolso pero no llevaba mucho dinero.

-no -reclamó un señor molesto -eso no es dinero

-claro que lo es -respondió ella

-pues tal vez de donde tú vienes, pero aquí eso no vale nada así que vete-dijo y le arrojó sus monedas

La gente a su alrededor la observo con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se alejaba de ahí.

-sin dinero, en un lugar desconocido y con hambre. Genial- pensó deprimida- ahora solo falta que no pueda usar mi magia

Alzo la vista y observo que dentro de poco anochecería, necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, pero el problema era que su dinero no servía ahí.

Entonces recordó que Evergreen le presto una pulsera de oro blanco con un zafiro azul en el centro.

-lo siento Evergreen-san, pero es una emergencia- pensó mientras entraba a un pequeño local donde cambiaban oro

Después de 2 hrs. pudo llegar a un acuerdo con un anciano sobre el dinero que recibiría por la pulsera, después de buscar un lugar donde pudiera dormir llegó a una posada bastante económica.

Ahí la encargada que era una señora, amablemente le explicó el valor y nombre del dinero, pues la creyó una extranjera.

La habitación donde se quedaría era pequeña pero suficiente para ella mientras pensaba que hacer, dejó su bolso de viaje en una mesa de noche y se dispuso a dormir, estaba sumamente cansada.

A la mañana siguiente la misma señora de nombre Hanako, le llevó el desayuno, cuando término de desayunar se baño y al terminar se dirigió a una parte del bosque a las afueras del pueblo.

-hora de ver sí mi magia funciona aquí -pensó y se concentró -WOTA KANE! (látigo de agua)- grito y de su mano derecha salió un chorro de agua que se convirtió en un látigo el cual golpeó con una gran fuerza y precisión el árbol frente a ella haciéndolo pedazos

La peliazul sonrió satisfecha por el resultado, era un alivio saber que aún tenía su magia para defenderse. De pronto su instinto de supervivencia se disparó, se giró rápidamente y se colocó en guardia.

No veía a nadie pero sabía que no estaba sola. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar como sí tratara memorizarlo, no detectó movimiento alguno.

-sé que hay alguien ahí -dijo en voz alta y con el ceño levemente fruncido

Una risa burlona inundo el lugar y de un árbol saltaron 2 hombres quedando a 6 metros frente a ella, ambos la miraban fijamente, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocer al azabache de ojos rojos del día anterior, junto a el estaba una de las personas más extrañas que había visto en su vida, pues era color azul y lo más importante, parecía un tiburón.

-tú nivel de ninjutsu debe ser muy alto para no tener la necesidad de realizar una sola posición de manos -dijo el hombre azulado con una marcada ironía en su voz

-no se a qué te refieres –respondió Juvia aunque sabía que era inútil la habían visto usar magia y algo le decía que eso era malo

-sin embargo no parece ser ninjutsu, pues samehada no reacciono, lo que indica que no utilizaste chakra- dijo ignorando lo dicho por ella y señalando lo que parecía una extraña espada vendada- serías tan amable de explicarnos que fue eso?

Juvia entrecerró los ojos, eso no fue precisamente una pregunta, se lo había ordenado. Además ellos parecían peligrosos, sumamente peligrosos.

-no tengo porque responder eso -dijo sería

-oh eso es decepcionante, supongo que no hay opción deberás acompañarnos, estoy seguro que nuestro líder estará sumamente interesado en ti

-no pienso ir con ustedes

-ya deberías saber que no tienes opción- dijo con una sonrisa sádica

La peliazul retrocedió un pasó dispuesta a marcharse, pero un instante después el apareció tras ella, en un ágil movimiento clavo a samehada en su muslo derecho pero este fue traspasado.

-sabía que no era chakra -pensó mientras daba un salto hacia atrás

-ella no utiliza ninguna técnica shinobi, sin embargo la energía que posee es parecida al chakra, esa es la razón por la que mi sharingan no puede copiar su habilidad- pensó el Uchiha que había permanecido en completo silencio observando todo

-supongo que no tengo opción -pensó Juvia- WOTA ROKKU! -(prisión de agua)- grito e inmediatamente una cúpula de agua aprisiono a ambos Akatsukis sostuvo la técnica un par de segundos y después sin perder tiempo hecho a correr en dirección contraria a ellos

Kisame se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, pues no esperaba que atacara, volteó a ver a Itachi pero sólo encontró un tronco flotando donde el debería estar, chasqueo la lengua molesto, el azabache había reaccionado antes que el.

La maga de agua corría hasta donde sus fuerzas daban, sólo un poco más y llegaría al pueblo.

-katon goukakyuu no justu -dijo una voz familiar

Cuando volteó vio que una gran bola de fuego iba directo a ella, giro sobre sus talones y con ambas manos lanzó un potente ataque de agua bajo ella misma logrando salir disparada hacia arriba esquivando justo a tiempo el ataque de fuego.

Aterrizó suavemente, miro a todos lados pero de nuevo no vio a nadie y eso era peligroso.

Una sombra apareció a su izquierda, giro su rostro y se topó de nuevo con esos enigmáticos ojos rojos, de pronto todo se oscureció y lo último que recuerda haber visto fue un cuervo negro antes de caer desmayada.

**Aqui termina el capitulo, como ven Itachi y Juvia ya se han encontrado y nuestra maga fue... secuestrada?**

**Si creo que esa es la palabra, si quieren saber que pasara no se pierdan el proximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la proxima y no olviden comentar bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores lamento muchisimo el haber tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic, pero he estado algo ocupada.**

******marta prpu**: Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste la trama de la historia, gracias por leer.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay****: Gracias por tu comentario, lamento mucho el haberte dejado esperando el capitulo, pero finalmente aquí esta la actualización espero te guste.**

**CAPITULO 3: ATRAPADA**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, una punzada azoto su cabeza.

-seguramente así se siente la resaca -pensó

Se incorporó y pudo observar que sus manos estaban fuertemente amarradas por una soga, observó la habitación, sólo había una cama y una puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entró una chica que aparentaba su edad, o tal vez fuera mayor. Vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, sus parpados estaban maquillados de un azul oscuro, el cabello lo llevaba corto y una flor blanca de papel adornaba su cabeza.

La extraña chica no le dijo nada sólo se acerco a ella y la obligó a levantarse, Juvia intentó protestar pero una mirada fría por parte de la chica la callo.

Fue llevada a una habitación que parecía una oficina, ahí habían 2 hombres que vestían esa ya usual capa, ambos eran altos. Uno era de cabellos naranjas, pero en cierta forma el le recordó a Gazille por los varios pircings que tenía en su rostro, sin embargo había algo más curioso, sus ojos eran morados con círculos rodeando la pupila. El otro hombre a su lado era de brillantes cabellos azabaches, pero su rostro no era visible pues llevaba una extraña máscara naranja en espiral.

-no te lastimaremos, sí contestas nuestras preguntas -dijo el chico pelinaranja con una voz extremadamente fría

La maga de agua asintió con pesar, pues ellos al igual que el hombre pez y el azabache de ojos rojos se veían peligrosos.

-de donde provienes?

-actualmente vivo en Magnolia que es donde está el gremio al que pertenezco Fairy Tail, en el reino de Fiore- contesto inmediatamente

Pein frunció el ceño ante la respuesta que recibió de la maga de agua, pero decidió continuar con el interrogatorio.

-no realizaste ningún sello cuando utilizaste ninjutsu, es alguna técnica secreta?

-no

-posees algún kekkei genkai?

-em, bueno…

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello azul.

La curiosidad la invadió por ver nuevamente esos extraños ojos, sólo un vistazo, sí sólo uno. Lo miro rápidamente a través de sus largas pestañas, pero se arrepintió al instante. Sus ojos eran demasiado penetrantes, no sólo por el color morado sino por esos curiosos anillos en ellos.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento, pero decidió responder.

-no es kekei genkai, y francamente jamás había oído de eso- respondió y por las muecas de los 3 supo que no era la respuesta que esperaban

-jutsos prohibidos?-pregunto la otra chica

-no, ya les dije que no es nada de eso

-Konan, Pein yo lo haré- dijo el hombre de la máscara

Juvia lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella, le pareció un leopardo acechando a su presa, y ella era la presa.

El enmascarado se agacho a su altura y a través del agujero que tenía la máscara vislumbro por un segundo un brillo rojizo.

Sintió como invadía su mente, entonces recordó el libro que Levy Mcgarden le prestó un vez, en el cual se mencionaba una extraña magia que servía para controlar y leer la mente, por suerte el libro también mencionaba un método simple pero eficaz para contrarrestarla.

Respiro profundamente y una quinta parte de su magia la concentró en crear un grueso muro en su mente impidiéndole acceder a ella.

Tobi se encontraba en la mente de Juvia pero de pronto sintió como sí hubiera chocado contra un muro de agua, frunció el ceño al no poder descubrir nada.

-hasta averiguar como la usaremos estará encerrada en una habitación, Itachi será quién la vigile- ordenó

-sí -respondió Pein mientras el enmascarado salía de ahí

Konan se acerco a la peliazul y en un rápido movimiento la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la oficina, ambas atravesaron rápidamente el largo pasillo, llegaron a la misma habitación y la Akatsuki le indicó entrar, Juvia obedeció y la puerta fue cerrada tras ella.

Suspiro resignada, nuevamente estaba encerrada.

Se acerco a la cama y se dejó caer en ella.

-al parecer no saben que lo que utilizo es magia y por ello la confunden con esa energía llamada chakra, eso puedo usarlo a mi favor en una batalla sin embargo no puedo confiarme sus habilidades son bastante parecidas a la magia, todos son extremadamente peligrosos en especial el chico de ojos rojos, me dejó fuera de combate en un parpadeo, no es prudente salir de aquí al menos hasta que sepa a que me enfrentó -pensó la maga de agua

Pasó una semana, Juvia había permanecido encerrada en esa habitación a la cual sólo había entrado la chica de la flor en la cabeza y para entregarle sus alimentos correspondientes.

En ese tiempo se había percatado de algunas cosas.

**Primero**: En el lugar donde estaba siempre llovía, día y noche. Lo cual le había hecho darse cuenta que no era lluvia normal, probablemente servía como una especie de defensa.

**Segundo**: Los únicos que estaban en ese edificio eran los que la habían interrogado y ella.

**Tercero**: El chico de cabellos naranjas se refería así mismo como un dios y se llamaba Pein.

Algo andaba mal lo sabía, y eso lo había confirmado en el mercado cuando pregunto a la gente sobre su gremio y nadie parecía saber de su existencia. Además al parecer ahi nadie excepto ella usaba magia, debía reconocerlo no estaba en Earthland, quizás fuera otro mundo como Edoras pero sí eso era cierto estaba en un grave problema.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos, se sentó en la cama y espero ver a la chica pero en su lugar apareció el azabache que la había derrotado.

En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida, se acerco a ella y la puso en la cama frente a ella.

Juvia espero a que el saliera pero el no lo hizo, se quedó de pie observándola.

-gra... gracias por la comida- dijo nerviosa pero no obtuvo respuesta el azabache sólo seguía observándola -eto puedo saber tú nombre?

**SILENCIO INCÓMODO**

-oh kami-sama el es uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto alguna vez, lo único malo es que aquí la gente se ve muuuy sería- pensó pero se sonrojo al instante ante sus pensamientos

-hmp Uchiha Itachi -respondió el azabache de repente

-eh? -exclamo confundida al ver que le respondió-creo que es un gusto conocerle Uchiha-san, yo soy Juvia Loxar-dijo ella

-Juvia? Extraño nombre -dijo el en un susurro

-Jejeje es la primera vez que me lo dicen

-iré al grano Juvia-san, quién eres tú?

-no entiendo a que se refiere -respondió tratando de evadir el tema

-no eres una kunoichi y tampoco una civil, así que dime quién eres?

-yo te hago la misma pregunta Uchiha-san -contraatacó la peliazul

Itachi la miro fijamente y Juvia también negándose a ceder.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y la guerra de miradas continuaba, Itachi frunció el ceño al parecer la peliazul no era alguien fácil de intimidar.

-yo soy un ninja renegado de Konoha- respondió el

Juvia abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la respuesta de Itachi y porque el haya cedido.

-así que tú eres un ninja, bien pues yo soy una maga -respondió por reflejo pero al ver que había revelado su identidad así como así, rápidamente cubrió su boca con sus manos- mierda, ahora sí estoy en un grave problema- pensó al ver que Itachi enarcaba una ceja

**Fin del capitulo, como ven Juvia accidentalmente revelo su identidad, pobre u..u**

**Pero la pregunta es si Itachi le creera si quieren saber que pasara no se pierdan el proximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la proxima y no olviden comentar bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores lamento muchisimo el haber tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic, pero he estado algo ocupada.**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado y tranquila que pronto se desarrollara mucho mas la historia, gracias por leer.**

** : Lamento si tardo en actualizar pero como veras solo lo hago cada semana, y tranquila que aquí está un nuevo capítulo, además que yo siempre termino mis historias asi que no te preocupes, gracias por leer. **

**CAPITULO 4:DECISION**

La joven maga se golpeaba mentalmente al haber soltado al haber soltado una información valiosa.

-la magia no existe- dijo Itachi

Suspiro de alivio por parte de Juvia.

-pero…

Juvia maldijo su suerte y la poca simpatía de Kami-sama hacia ella.

-al ver la falta de sellos en tu técnica y que tu energía sea distinta al chakra, hay posibilidades de que digas la verdad- dijo el y se giro dispuesto a irse

-tu les diras?-pregunto ella nerviosa refiriéndose a Konan, Pein y Tobi

-tal vez- fue su respuesta y salió

Juvia observo la puerta que el azabache acababa de cruzar. Esperando que no dijera nada aunque eso lo dudaba.

* * *

Una pelirroja con falda azul y la parte superior de una armadura cruzo las puertas del pequeño gremio y rápidamente camino a la barra donde un anciano y mujer de largos cabellos blancos la esperaban.

-averiguaste algo Erza?- pregunto el pequeño hombre anciano

-hace 9 días unos campesinos la vieron entrar al bosque pero no la vieron salir-respondió sería la pelirroja

-así que básicamente estamos iguales-dijo la peliblanca decepcionada

-Lucy, Natsu y Gray se fueron hace 2 horas a revisar de nuevo los hospitales, Gazille, Wendy y Levi fueron a la base central del consejo mágico a pedir noticias, Happy, Charle y Lily fueron a buscar a los exceeds para preguntarles y los demás miembros preguntan en gremios y ciudades-exclamo Makarov

-el cliente escucho de su desaparición y retiró el pedido al gremio además que solicitó que le avisemos sí puede ayudar en algo- mencionó Mirajene

-sólo queda orar porque este bien -dijo Erza

-Juvia, donde estas?-pregunto la peliblanca al viento

* * *

-y bien?-pregunto un shinobi de cabellos naranjas a un azabache

-nada -respondió igual de serio que siempre- no quiere revelar nada

Pein lo observó fijamente unos segundos tratando de hallar un rastro de mentira en su rostro, pero como siempre no pudo darse cuenta sobre que pensaba.

-puedes revisarte -ordenó y el Uchiha salió

-el miente- dijo una voz desde las sombras

-porque lo haría?

-no lo se, pero dudo que sea porque le haya tomado cariño a la chica, después de todo el no tiene sentimientos

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente a través de los pasillos de la base de Akatsuki.

Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una sola cosa. O mejor dicho en una chica de largos cabellos azules.

Se preguntaba así mismo el porque no le había revelado a Pein la información que había obtenido, pero en el fondo lo sabía. Juvia le recordaba a ella, la mujer que amo alguna vez, y que murió en sus manos al igual que sus padres y los miembros de su clan.

Físicamente eran distintas, pero su manera de ser era lo que compartían.

Ambas fuertes, inocentes y poderosas, dispuestas a no rendirse nunca ante un enemigo más fuerte. Sí, eran tan parecidas y diferentes a la vez.

Entrecerró los ojos, en que momento había terminado en la puerta de la habitación de de ella, últimamente estaba muy distraído, debía prestar más atención.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a la peliazul acostada en la cama, permaneció observándola unos instantes gravando cada detalle de ella en su memoria, de improviso la peliazul abrió los ojos y lo observó con expresión confundida.

-Uchiha-san sucede algo?- pregunto ella y el negó suavemente

-lamento haberte involucrado en esto -dijo Itachi refiriéndose al encierro de la maga de agua

Juvia se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el, se detuvo a pocos pasos y con un leve rubor en las mejillas le sonrió dulcemente.

-ya no importa, además fui descuidada, así que el 50% de la culpa es mía

El Uchiha la miro fijamente mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y en una reacción de impulso, llevó su mano derecha a su pálida mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

-tan hermosa -susurro el y el rostro de Juvia se tiño de un intenso color carmín

Itachi retiró la mano de su mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse volteó a verla una vez más.

-puedes llamarme Itachi

-Ita... Itachi-kun?- pregunto sorprendida y el asintió

-por favor cuídate Juvia -dijo y salió

La maga de agua observó la puerta que el Uchiha acababa de cruzar, y sin evitarlo suspiro.

-esto es muy extraño -pensó ella mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho- normalmente Gray-sama es el único que logra que mi corazón lata así de rápido

Una placentera sensación la recorrió completamente y de pronto sus ojos se convirtieron en enormes corazones rosas.

-KYAH! ITACHI-KUN!- grito con emoción y en forma chibi- Cana-san tenía razón, pero no, no puedo yo quiero a Gray-sama... Aunque Itachi-kun es tan genial y apuesto, pero el me secuestro por el estoy aquí encerrada. Pero me pidió disculpas y sonó muy sincero, además el cree que soy hermosa- dijo con los ojos brillantes y una aura rosa rodeándola- Gray-sama jamás me ha dicho algo así, bueno Lyon-sama sí, pero el me asusta, que debería hacer?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición india.

Una mueca de frustración apareció en su rostro, debido a la pregunta más difícil de su vida (según ella por supuesto) que trataba de resolver.

La resolución la golpeó como sí de un rayo se tratara, se levanto del suelo de un brinco y alzando ambos brazos al cielo exclamo con felicidad y determinación.

-es hora de decir adiós al sentimiento de amor que tengo hacia Gray-sama, de ahora en adelante sólo será Gray-san, es momento de tomar en serio el amor, no lo buscare, no lo rogare, no lo perseguiré como una niña. Llegara cuando tenga que llegar, y cuando lo haga lucharé por el y preservare en mis memorias y en mi corazón su recuerdo, y si Itachi-kun es el indicado, bueno pues a luchar por el- dijo completamente segura de si misma y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

Así fue como Juvia Loxar, una maga de elemento agua, decidió dejar de perseguir a un amor no correspondido y esperar el indicado, aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que ese era Uchiha Itachi, ninja renegado de Konoha.

Habiendo tomado su decisión solo quedaba una cosa por resolver, como escapar de ese extraño lugar?

Aun no lo sabia pero lo planearía muy bien.

**Como ven Juvia finalmente decidió renunciar a su amor por Gray y esperar el indicado. **

**Itachi comienza a tener sentimientos por la maga pero esto solo es porque le recuerda a su antiguo amor? si quieren saber que pasara no se pierdan ningun capitulo.**

**Hasta la proxima y no olviden comentar bye bye**


End file.
